


“Say please again.”

by Golly_O



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Based off of Tubbo and Ranboo’s streams, Begging, Flirting, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Masturbation, Nae nae without the whip, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ranboo horny arc, Sadge, Sexual Tension, Sleep deprived tubbo, Slow To Update, Tubbo BITCH arc, Twist at the end, derealisation, good for them :), in a weird way, lol, lots of teasing, poor ranboo, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_O/pseuds/Golly_O
Summary: This is literally all based off of what Tubbo said in Ranboo’s last horror game stream. Such an inspirational man, my goodnessAntis DNI!! Don’t like, don’t read.
Relationships: Ranboo/Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 38
Kudos: 476





	1. The show begins

**Author's Note:**

> Sting dego dong da ding da dong dah dong da ding da  
> duga didong  
> SCATMAN’S WORLD

Tubbo snickered, 

“You say ‘please’ so cooly. Say please again.”

Ranboo obliged as he hastily read through the horror map’s to-do list. 

“Please-“ 

“Go pleaseee!” Tubbo interrupted.

Ranboo cleared his throat, then clearly spoke out; 

“P-please.” 

he stuttered, voice suddenly wavering with a strange shift into a more flustered tone. He didn’t want to admit that he liked how Tubbo demanded that of him, but that was probably just his more shy side talking and coming out.

Tubbo giggled from the other end of his phone that he hold close to himself, noticing the change in the younger’s voice and thriving off of it. 

“Ranboo, you sound a little spooked, big man. What’s goin’ on in the game?” He asked, playing the fool much to the other’s demise.

“Well,” Ranboo started, “I’m currently collecting some pumpkins.” That wasn’t a lie at all, he was indeed collecting pumpkins (and yet he had just managed to catch something in his throat. What was that?).

He set his phone down onto his desk beside his keyboard, then propped it up against a thick book that had been conveniently laying around. 

“So, yeah. Everything’s pretty good so far- though you can probably see that since you’re watching my stream.” Tubbo only responded with silence, “Uhh, a-are you watching my stream? Tubbo?” He spoke up. 

Tubbo jolted at his name, then brung his phone back up close to his face.  
“I’m watching! Sorry, it’s pretty late for me and I’ve got some stuff on my mind.” he whispered dreamily, his head audibly moving onto it’s side on his heavily covered bed. 

“O-oh,” Ranboo breathed, “is it something personal? Or-“ 

“Nothing personal! Just a real ‘many thoughts, head full’ kinda moment, y’know!” 

This caused Ranboo to burst into a sudden fit of uncontrollable laughter, whilst the Brit on his phone only let out a small snort.

Ranboo coughed out the rest of his laughter, muttered a quiet “Sorry, I’m sick” and then sat up close to his mic and said “Well, mind sharing your thoughts to the class?” 

An inhale could be heard, 

Out of nowhere, an anxious pool had formed in Ranboo’s stomach. 

Tubbo sighed out,  
“Could you just, like,” he bashfully chuckled, “say please again? But more slow. You didn’t say it clear enough earlier with all your embarrassed chattering.”

The taller of the two was suddenly glad that this wasn’t the day he had chosen to turn on his face cam, as his face immediately flushed red and he shifted uncomfortably in his unicorn chair. He questioned himself to ask whether he was having a truly bizarre dream or not, but even after pinching himself his eyes just did not open. What the hell? Did Tubbo really notice his reaction from earlier? Did he know what it meant? Even he didn’t know the answer to that last question. Straight up asking all that stuff would be a terrible idea considering that he was still live on Twitch; but he still had to know what all of this meant.

So, again, he did what Tubbo told him to do.

“Please... please, Tubbo...” 

His horror gameplay came to a sudden halt as Ranboo raised both of his hands and buried his bare, burning face into them, mentally scolding at himself for including ‘Tubbo’ at the end. He hadn’t intended for it to sound so intimate...

He looked to his chat, seeing that it had already began to freak out. ‘What’s, ‘weirdchamp’s and copypastas flew by through his Twitch chat, but he felt too hot and dazed to really care, though. He picked up his phone again, holding it up close to himself again, waiting for Tubbo’s inevitable response. 

All he could hear was heavy, laboured breathing. 

Ranboo took a breath, leaned back against his chair and then smiled widely in disbelief as he took in the situation he had just gotten himself into. He had blown up, gained a large following, achieved his earliest dreams... and now he was currently live, playing silly Minecraft horror games with his best friend of whom he’d accidentally gotten into a situation where there was now endless sexual tension in front of over 50,000 people. Truly unbelievable. It couldn’t get much crazier than that, really. 

...

Actually, that was a lie. It could get much crazier. 

And in that case, Ranboo decided to have a little bit of fun before it all ended. Before it all crashed and burned, taking Tubbo and himself with it.

“Tubbo? You still there? I said the thing that you wanted me to.”

He heard a gasp, then shuffling from the other end. “Here! Still here, still talkin’. Just tired, ‘das all.” He immediately responded.

“That’s good,” Ranboo smiled, “having you around is always a pleasure for me.” 

Tubbo hummed in a surprised way, “Really? Surely not!”

Careful.

“I mean it! You’re actually quite adorable, if I’m being completely honest.”

Tubbo snorted. “You do realise that you’re driving your chat absolutely mental, right?” 

No harm in taking some risks, though.

The faceless streamer rolled his eyes. “Let’s not avoid the topic at hand here, Tubbo. Let’s just-“ 

He leaned further back into his chair, bringing phone closer to his smirking face; a face that had the expression of someone who was about to let it all go with no shame, the expression of a kid who just simply knew no better. 

“just forget about them for now. For now, it’s just the two of us, alright? Us alone. And I’d like it to stay that way all through tonight, my Tubbo.” 

A blissful silence was shared between the two of them, just for a moment.

“Ranboo.”

“Mhm?”

“You’re a real bastard, you know.”

“Yeah. I know.”

“Turn off your stream.”

Ranboo leaned back towards his mic and computer, and then spoke into it:  
“Sorry guys, but I’m gonna have to end this stream a little earlier than usual! I’ll probably make it up to you with a longer stream tomorrow if I have the time. Bye-bye for now!”

He rushedly turned off of his stream and logged out of Minecraft, making sure there was no room for any distractions. He had no clue what was about to happen, but the adrenaline that pumped throughout his entire body couldn’t help but excite him for the older’s next word. Whether it was passionate, bossy, anything between, he didn’t care. This was what he was feeling since the very start, he knew that now. He only wanted to follow Tubbo and his every word.  
A slave, a servant- that was Ranboo.

“Let me do anything for you, Toby.”

And so he waited.

...

And waited. 

“Hay Ranboo,” Tubbo spoke, his voice playful but laced with a certain darkness, “I’m sorry, my beloved, but I have no time for your ‘tonight’,”

Ranboo paled.

“I’m gettin’ just a little sleepy!”...


	2. Dance like my puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minecraft sky is falling but suddenly gay? WHAAAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tjis is horribel i cant believe hed do that omgggggggggggggggg

Tubbo was always pretty open about his thoughts when he streamed, however, outside of his streams? Ranboo begged to differ.

The little bugger hadn’t spoken a word more about the events that had played out during Ranboo’s spooky stream. Zero, none, nada. It was almost as if it’d never happened in the first place to him. For that reason, Ranboo was just the tiniest bit pissed. But, honestly, who could blame him? He’d put everything on the line and had practically confessed all of his true feelings towards the other in front of his dearest and most innocent (well, mostly innocent) audience.

Because of that foolish stunt that he had pulled, he probably wouldn't be able to go onto Twitter or any other social media for weeks!... That doesn't sound too bad, but he just didn't want to awkwardly explain himself. He hated explaining that kind of stuff, especially to so many people publicly.

He wondered how Tubbo was dealing with it all- although Tubbo’d gotten himself into a lot of questionable moments with Tommy whilst live before, so he was probably pretty alright. Yeah, with Tommy. Not him. Such a bitter thought.

Ranboo scratched at his scalp in mild frustration, checking if Tubbo was online on Discord yet. Tubbo had called him earlier, saying that he had a great stream idea planned for the both of them. He gripped at the sides of his infamous unicorn chair, hoisting himself up and straightening his back to get a better view of his glowing RGB screen.

Right on cue, the Discord calling noise echoed within his ears as Tubbo’s profile picture popped up in front of him. He accepted the call.

He hoped he’d get a word out of Tubbo this time. His racing mind and pleading body couldn't handle the wait much longer.

“Tubbo?”

...

“Ranboo!”

______________________________________

Blocks fell from the sky, quickly stacking atop each other and trapping the boys in their small but safe area that they had quickly constructed to avoid death.

This time, it was Tubbo who was live and in control.

That deeply unnerved Ranboo.

Although they had still done a few streams together after Ranboo’s now-notorious (to both his fans and himself) spooky stream, this stream was already starting to feel off to him. Maybe it was just his newly forming anxiety about streaming with the older boy randomly creeping into his mind again, or maybe it was said boy being particularly protective and playful in the most oddly needy way possible; starting to say things like “Ranboo my beloved” and “Ranboo, marry me”. He didn't know what else to do besides play along with Tubbo’s silly little act- his silly little show, with Ranboo seemingly being the star in the shining limelight upon the stage for tens of thousands of strangers’ entertainment.  
What a bizarre way to view it.

“Ranboo, my beloved, ” Tubbo called out into his mic, “where are you?”

Pulled out of his thoughts, Ranboo replied “Huh? Oh, I’m looking for more diamonds so that we could make some more useful tools.”

He already had a diamond pickaxe so that he and Tubbo could go to the nether, but he wanted to hopefully get some more diamonds so that he could either make some armor or a weapon for himself (since Tubbo unhelpfully crafted himself a diamond sword as a joke).

Tubbo groaned loudly, “Ranbooooo... hurry up, you dick!”

The taller let out a hushed whine of alarm and paused his mining trip to go find Tubbo in the game. He quite liked how the other would insult him sometimes- it felt silly and affectionate (not sexy at all, nope nope nope).

As Ranboo’s character sprinted, he heard the other hum in a moment of quiet thought. Knowing how open he was during streams, there was a good chance of him saying-

“Hay Ranboo, you’ve been making a lot of, dare I say, hot sounds lately.”

“U-uh,” Ranboo froze, “What?”

Ranboo quickly opened up the tab on his browser which currently was playing Tubbo’s stream. The boy was slouched forward, sitting in his chair, face tinted a deep red. His expression was unreadable to Ranboo, and it terrified him.

Tubbo turned away from his game and eyed his camera.

“You heard me, big man.”

Maybe he was just being overdramatic, but Ranboo couldn't stop the way his breath hitched as a sudden chill rush throughout his entire body. Whether it was a result of fear or lust, he had no clue. All he knew at that moment was that things were going to end up nearly exactly how they’d ended up a few days ago.

And that... excited him.

He’d been fantasizing about how it’d all play out. He’d been fantasizing about Tubbo closing the stream and staring directly at him through Discord, Tubbo telling him how bad he was for saying such naughty things in front of so many unsuspecting fans, Tubbo commanding him and telling him to turn on his camera and touch himself to the sound of his voice... Ranboo wanted it so so badly.

Though, perhaps that was just his touch-starved teenage body talking again.

“Tubbo, what are you thinking right now?”

“Well, I was-”

“God, Toby, just say it already!” pleaded Ranboo, already losing control of himself.

Ranboo knew that he was growing desperate; he knew the moment his right hand began to tantalizingly trail down the side of his sweatpants.

Tubbo leaned forwards, propping himself up onto his desk using his elbows.

He sighed deeply into his mic,  
“I was thinking about breaking your fucking bones if you were even thinking about masturbating just then.”

“COME ON!” Ranboo slammed his fist against his desk, “All you’ve been doing is teasing me like this, Toby! It's literally all you do and it’s driving me insane!”

The both of them stayed silent for a moment until Tubbo broke it by laughing sweetly, bringing his hand to his mouth to try to keep it in, “Yeah, and it's pretty fun!”

Ranboo groaned as he lay forward onto his desk, his hands now pulled away from his neglected boner and now covering his face in a mix of pure anger and sadness instead. His mind yelled at him for being such a massive idiot, falling for the same old trap that was oh so clearly laid out in front of him since the very start. Again, his expectations combined with Tubbo’s directions had lead to his demise in the end. It went exactly as the other had planned, apparently.

Tubbo was truly a monster from hell.

“-nk you bois so much for watching this stream, and I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Tubbo ended his stream and left the Minecraft server, and so it was finally just those two.

Ranboo was at a loss for words; there was nothing he wanted to say to Tubbo besides words of incoherent distress and turmoil.

“Hay...” Tubbo spoke lightly,

“What? Do you want to laugh? Laugh at how pathetic I am? At how much you managed to manipulate me and how much you turn me on so goddamn much?” whimpered Ranboo, lifting his quivering body from his desk and glaring teary-eyed into his friend’s now deterred face,

“Come on- laugh, motherfucker.”

Stunned by Ranboo’s outburst, Tubbo silenced himself.

Then, he ended the call.

Ranboo fell back forward and began to quietly sob into his palms.

......

The Discord notification sound played through his headphones, notifying him that someone had sent him a DM.

Ranboo harshly gripped his mouse and clicked on the notification before it went away.

His mouth gaped open and his hand clutched at his hair as he read the message. He then read it once more, twice more, three times more... he couldn't believe it, he just couldn't accept it and take it in like any other thing Tubbo had sent him before. This changed everything for Ranboo, whether it was intended to or not. So short and simple and yet it made Ranboo have so much hope.

______________________________________

A message from Tubbo:

“if it makes u feel any better, i fingered myself to ur stream last night big man :)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mhm MHM yeah thats right shits gonna go down soon eks three
> 
> OH YEAH AND IM ALSO POSTING LITTLE CHAPTER TEASERS ON TWITTER NOW BECAUSE I LOVE BEING EXTRA /lh


	3. Mans is kinda thinking tho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get filler’d suckers sjsdhjsdj  
> Next chapter tho.... 🥴😳😳🥴😳🛒
> 
> Also, trigger warning for slight derealisation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama mia
> 
> Here I go again

Tubbo lay in his bed and lifted his hand to his side, grabbing a crisp from his bowl that wobbled at every movement he made on his duvet. 

His phone had carelessly been thrown aside onto the floor and was now beeping with many many Discord notifications, one immediately after the other. 

He could’ve put his phone on silent, but Tubbo just couldn't bring himself to do that. He found that to be a little too cruel. Besides, he'd probably forget to turn them back on and make Ranboo have a panic attack or something. 

Speaking of Ranboo, Tubbo knew for a fact that he was the reason his phone just couldn't keep quiet. But, who could blame the guy? Tubbo knew for a fact that he was desperate- so very desperate. Desperate to speak, desperate to feel, desperate to know... and he had decided to stir it all up with that last message he’d sent. 

It’d taken him some courage to send that, especially since it was no lie, no joke, no bit of any sort. That was a very real thing that Ranboo had seemingly made him do, all because he made Tubbo fall for him and his deep chocolate-sweet voice that felt like intimate whispers in his ears during the early hours of the day. Though Tubbo could describe lots more reasons why Ranboo was so attractive to him, but that was the main reason why he’d done what he did and destroy any innocent thoughts of Ranboo that’d yet to come. He couldn't use the “friends jokily flirt” excuse anymore because then he’d know he’d both be lying to himself and Ranboo (who now blatantly knows Tubbo is straight-up horny for him). 

Tubbo continued to stuff his face with snacks as he thought about it all. 

He had a lot to think about. Ranboo, what’d happened, his friends and audience who’d all gotten unnecessarily roped into it (Tubbo still didn't want to check Twitter)... It was almost dreamlike, in a way. A scenario played and directed by a tired imagination that had gotten sick of a normal reality. Filled with drama, romance, plot, cliffhangers, the most unreal events that could never happen in the real world. That, of course, wasn’t possible... right? 

Turbo hastily sat up and bit hard into his wrist, barely avoiding the veins with his teeth. His eyes watered as a stinging sensation became noticeable.

It hurt him, a lot. 

But that luckily proved that he was living in the real world and not in some dreamy fantasy, so he couldn't care less. 

He kept silent as he wiped the saliva from his wrist onto his bedsheet and flopped back down onto his back again. He was exhausted, but he still had time to try and think more rationally. Conveniently, his phone had shut up and gave the room a lot more of a peaceful atmosphere. 

He had to come up with a solution to this mess that he’d created. He definitely couldn't wake up to get himself out of it, so what else could he do?

...

A couple of phrases came to his mind. He’d hear them very often, but never knew how to use them and had never even thought about them until that moment;

“Two wrongs make a right”...

“Fight fire with fire”...

He wasn’t an idiot. He was just a 17-year-old kid who couldn't get a grip on his own emotions without a little angsty chaos involved. 

But, now he had an idea of what to do. This time, perhaps being a little nicer to his poor everything-starved crush while he was at it. 

He wondered what Ranboo was doing right now.

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK
> 
> Btw follow me on Twitter if you want more prompts/other stuff like this!
> 
> Hey seggsies it’s changed to @OrphicTvbbo now cuz some antis tried to stalk my account 🥴🥴


End file.
